cumpleaños a lo Gaunt
by jessyriddle
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".  Morfin quiere prepararle un pastel a Merope pero no todo saldrá como había planeado.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Mi situación absurda:

Morfin Gaunt es un niño con trastornos de la personalidad, y pese a su lengua viperina y que se pasa los días incordiando a su hermana, el día del sexto cumpleaños de Merope se levanta con la determinación de hacerle su tarta favorita. Para ello va a recoger frutos silvestres al bosque, mientras habla con las serpientes y canta y ríe. Cuando su padre lo pilla en las tareas culinarias no puede consentir que su hijo varón ande en tales menesteres y le da una charla, un poco agresiva, sobre lo que significa ser el descendiente de Slytherin. Las tartas son para los elfos.

* * *

Era un día soleado en Little Hangleton aunque claro, que en la casa de los Gaunt no entraba luz solar por estar rodeados de árboles. El pequeño Morfin se había despertado de muy buen humor, hoy era el sexto cumpleaños de su hermanita. Durante todo el año se había portado muy mal con ella siempre molestándola y empujándola para que se cayera y se lastimara pero hoy, quería prepararle su tarta favorita. No tenia nada que ver que hubiera soñado a su hermana ,ya mas grande, que le lanzaba un maleficio muy doloroso y que ordenara a una enorme serpiente que se lo comiera. No claro que nada tenia que ver con ese extraño sueño, solo quería hacerla feliz por un día, y si de paso olvidara sus planes de venganza, era mera coincidencia.

Ya listo para desayunar se dirigió a la cocina y ahí se encontraba su hermana sirviendo huevos; se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer de buena gana mientras volteaba a verla.

-donde esta papá ?- preguntó de repente.

-Fue al pueblo, necesitaba decirle no sé que a un sucio muggle que no sé que le hizo, dijo que volvería en la tarde- contesto la niña.

- ah bueno..oye! Feliz cumple!- Merope lo miró asombrada, nunca había recordado su cumpleaños y mucho menos felicitado así que ese repentina amabilidad la tenia un poco nerviosa.

-Merope cual es tu comida favorita?- preguntó Morfin pues la verdad no tenia ni idea de que le gustara a su hermanita y como diablos haría su tarta favorita sin saber que ponerle?

-Pollo!- gritó la niña

-No no! Otra cosa algo dulce!- intentó nuevamente el chico, pues como diablos hacia una tarta de pollo? Puaj!

- Ah entonces chocolate!-dijo ella muy feliz de que su hermano se mostrara interesado en sus preferencias aunque no entendía el porque de dicho cambio.

"diablos!" pensó el hermano, "no hay chocolate y no tengo dinero para comprarlo tendrá que decirme otra cosa".

-otra cosa dulce que te guste Merope?- preguntó esperanzado de que ahora si pudiera encontrar el ingrediente de su tarta.

- Me gustan esas frutitas que nos encontramos en el bosque a veces te acuerdas? Hay unas bolitas rojas creo que se llaman grosellas, y luego unas que parecen uvas pero en chiquito que se llaman zarzamoras y unas iguales pero rojas que se llaman frambuesas, ah también unas bolitas azules que se llaman arandanos! Si esas frutas me gustan mucho.-

Por fin había encontrado algo perfecto! Con eso podía hacer una deliciosa tarta, ahora solo tenia que irlos a buscar. Así que se levantó de la mesa, agarró un pequeño cazo y salió corriendo de la casa dejando a su hermana aun mas extrañada con su comportamiento.

Se encontraba a la entrada del bosque ansioso por encontrar todos los frutos para empezar pronto a cocinar. Se adentró siguiendo el sendero que poco a poco se hacia menos visible, y el chico empezó a asustarse y para tratar de calmarse empezó a cantar.

"_sisea, sisea, pequeña serpiente" _cuando un ruido entre las hojas en el piso lo asustó.

"_quien eres pequeño niño?" _preguntó una hermosa serpiente negra.

"_soy Morfin, estoy buscando frutos silvestres para mi hermana, me ayudas?"_

"_claro niño, encantada de ayudar a un hablante!" _y empezó a andar por el sendero seguida de cerca por el niño que seguía cantando.

"_Ahí va la serpiente de tierra caliente que cuando se ríe se le ven los dientes" _cantó Morfin.

" _De que diablos hablas niño? Las serpientes no se ríen!" _siseó enojada Saly, así le había puesto el chico por Salazar pero como era una hembra tuvo que acortarlo para que sonara femenino.

" _jajaja no te enojes Saly es solo una canción, me la cantaba mamá cuando estaba chiquito."_

" _humanos estupidos ni siquiera saben lo que hacen las serpientes"_ mascullaba la reptil.

"_Bueno, bueno entonces canto otra vale? A la vibora, vibora de la mar por aquí pueden pasar"_

" _niño! No soy ni vibora ni estamos en el mar! Pero si serás tonto!"_

"_Pero si así va la canción! No estaba hablando de ti!" _pero después de ver la fría mirada de la serpiente decidió cambiar la letra de la canción "_Vale, esta bien, a la serpiente, serpiente en el bosque por aquí pueden pasar"_

"_Mucho mejor, gracias! Pero mejor deja de cantar! Cantas horrible!"_dijo la serpiente haciendo un extraño sonido como si se estuviera riendo._"ja ja muy graciosa! No que las serpiente no ríen?"_preguntó enfadado Morfin.

"_no me estaba riendo! Me estaba burlando! Es muy diferente, mucho mas sofisticado!" _el niño solo puso los ojos en blanco.

El chico y Saly siguieron su camino conversando tranquilamente, después de mas de una hora de camino empezaron a encontrar lo que buscaba. Morfin rápidamente empezó a agarrar los frutos y ponerlos en el cazo que había traído desde casa, hasta que este se llenó. Satisfecho con haber cumplido su misión empezó a regresar sobre su camino.

"_Saly te voy a contar un chiste! Que le dice una serpiente a otra serpiente? Que arrastrada eres! Ajajá" _la serpiente lo miró como diciendo "enserio?"

"_no es gracioso sabes? Eres tan malo contando chistes como cantando" _comentó la reptil. El niño claramente ofendido por haber sido insultado en sus dones musicales y de comedia contestó mordaz "_ a ver, oh Gran Saly! Tu sabes un chiste mejor?"_

"_pues si niño! Escucha!_ _Una niña va corriendo con su mamá porque la había mordido una serpiente. ¡Mamá, mamá, me mordió una serpiente!¿Una serpiente….cobra?No, me mordió gratis! Jaja entendiste? La mordió!"_

El niño golpeó con la mano su frente y negando con la cabeza dijo "_ el chiste no fue que la mordió es un juego de palabras con el tipo de serpiente que se confunde con el verbo cobrar" _explicó el niño.

"_claro que no! Lo divertido es que la serpiente mordió a la estupida niña!" _siseó indignada la serpiente.

"_bueno, mejor ya no cantamos ni contamos chistes de acuerdo?" _la serpiente asintió "_vamos que tengo que prepararle una tarta a mi hermana!"_y dicho eso corrieron (y serpentearon) hasta la salida del bosque, ahí se despidió de Saly asegurándole que se encontrarían otra vez para tener mas aventuras juntos.

Una vez llegado a la casa se encontró a su hermana en la sala

-Merope! Ve afuera necesito la casa para mi solo!- pues no podía permitir que su hermana descubriera la tarta antes de que estuviera lista. La niña le lanzó una mala mirada pero aun así obedeció.

Morfin se dirigió a la cocina y después de encontrar el libro de receta que usaba su hermana para cocinar empezó a buscar como hacer la tarta y una vez encontrada siguió las instrucciones.

- Para la masa..harina si ya…azúcar..ajá..huevo también..mantequilla..ya creo que es todo..se mezcla todo..ya…ahora que? Ah si ponerla en el molde..ya.. Ahora se hace una mermelada con la fruta..como diablos se hace eso? Mm yo creo que solo se necesita aplastar la fruta y ya…a ver… mm.. Si ya quedó…puaj sabe horrible! Ah claro no la he horneado! Bueno a ver..ya esta ahora a esperar!-

La tarta ya estaba en el horno pero Morfin ya estaba desesperado, no quería esperar todo el tiempo que decía en el libro así que buscando en la cocina encontró frascos de pociones y empezó a leer las etiquetas "poción pimentonica: olvídate del resfriado!", "poción aumentadora: aumenta la cantidad de tus ingredientes!", "poción aceleradora: acelera cualquier proceso!". - Perfecto voy a poner un poco de poción aceleradora en la tarta para que ya este lista!-

Abrió el horno y con mucho cuidado destapó el frasco pues en la etiqueta decía muy claramente que en las comidas solo se tenían que agregar unas gotas, cuando iba cayendo la primera, una voz grave se escucho atrás de él. -Que diablos estas haciendo Morfin?- gritó su padre. El niño asustado pegó un brinco y todo el frasco se derramo sobre la tarta, se giró para ver a su padre que estaba muy enojado cuando se escuchó BUM! Y toda la cocina estaba llena de tarta. "así que por eso son solo unas gotas" pensó el chico. Su padre estaba rojo de furia, con su varita se limpió para luego agarrar a su hijo del brazo, arrastrarlo a la sala y aventarlo al sillón.

-Se puede saber que te paso por la cabeza? Que diablos pretendías hacer?- empezó a gritarle su padre.

-Padre solo quería preparar una tarta..- murmuró avergonzado el niño-

-una tarta! Para eso están los elfos domésticos!-viendo que su hijo iba a abrir la boca siguió- si si no tenemos elfos pero para eso esta tu hermana! Si quieres trabajar como elfo de vestirás como tal, ve por la funda de tu almohada! Mm pensándolo bien mejor no, ya vimos que no eres capaz de cocinar..en que estaba? Ah si.. Es trabajo de mujer cocinar! No entiendo como tu, un hombre, un sangrepura, descendiente del grandísimo Salazar Slytherin quiera meterse en esas cosas! Vas a necesitar un buen escarmiento! No puedes rebajarte como cualquier muggle o sangresucia! Nuestra familia es muy importante! Pobre Salazar deberá estar retorciéndose en su tumba sabiendo la clase de descendientes que tiene! Que he hecho para merecerme hijos así?- gritó a la nada - y donde esta Merope?-preguntó dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en la casa.

El niño aliviado de que su padre no gritara mas le dijo que estaba en el jardín trasero de la casa y lo vio salir apresurado a buscarla.

-Merope! Limpia el desastre de la cocina! Y prepara la cena que ya tengo hambre!- la niña casi se desmaya al ver como había dejado la cocina su hermano y volteó para fulminarlo con la mirada. El chico esbozó una tímida sonrisa avergonzada de disculpa.

Mientras limpiaba la cocina Merope pensaba que, definitivamente, que su hermano se mostrase amable era una mala señal y sobre todo que ese había sido el peor cumpleaños de todos. Pero ya se vengaría.


End file.
